Silent Feeling
by The Darkness Queen
Summary: Aku lebih suka menjadi seorang yang biasa saja bagimu, daripada menjadi seseorang yang istimewa bagimu. Meski sakit menyukaimu diam-diam tapi aku merasa begini saja sudah cukup buatku. Tapi belakangan ini aku menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari teman dengan dirimu. Pair : Gralu. bad Sumary
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua kembali lagi bersama saya salah satu dari The Darknees Queens, My Name is Xavina_Hunter, saya ngak terlalu pandai buat fanfic, jadi Mohon Bantuannya.

Author : Xavina_Hunter

Tittle : Silent Felling

Cast : Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster, Levi Mc Garden, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Stratus, and The Others.

Pairing : [Main : GraLu], JerZa, NaLi, dan masih banyak lagi.

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rated : T

Disclaimer :

Sumary : Aku lebih suka menjadi seorang yang biasa saja bagimu, daripada menjadi seseorang yang istimewa bagimu. Meski sakit menyukaimu diam-diam tapi aku merasa begini saja sudah cukup buatku. Tapi belakangan ini aku menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari teman dengan dirimu.

AN : entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepingen bikin fanfic yang terinpirasi dari Real Story temennya Author, selamat membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang ngak suka atau kurang suka pairnya atau ceritanya di persilahkan untuk tetap membaca atau dipersilahkan meninggalkan fanfic ini.

 **HAPPY READING**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

 **Lucy Heartfillia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak murid di Fairy Tail Senior High School yang terpilih untuk mengikuti Grand Sport Festifal ke 9 yang akan di adakan di Kota Era.**

" **Lu-chan Ganbate" teriak teman-temannya**

* * *

" **Luce, ayo bis akan segera berangkat" ucap Levi**

" **Perasaanku tidak enak , Levi" ucap Lucy**

" **Itu hanya perasaanmu saja"**

" **Semoga saja seperti itu"**

" **Ayo, kita sudah ditunggu"**

* * *

" **Hai, Lucy" ucap seseorang yang berada di sebelah Lucy**

" **Eh..., Gray. Kenapa kamu bisa berada di sini"**

" **Hanya mencari angin segar, kamu sendiri ? tidak baik seorang gadis di sini sendirian malam-malam"**

" **Aku hanya ingin mendinginkan kepalaku saja"**

 **"Kalau boleh tau, memangnya kamu sedang memiliki masalah ?"**

" **..."**

* * *

" **Ada apa ? kenapa semua orang panik ?" Tanya Lucy**

" **Ly—Lyon, Kakinya retak saat bertanding, jadi dia tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan , baru saja Tim Futsal memberi kabar kepada Kita" Jawab Jenny**

" **Apa dia masuk Rumah Sakit ?"**

" **Panitia menawarkan kepadanya untuk ke Rumah Sakit tapi dia menolak"**

" **Semoga dia baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan Gray ?"**

" **Gray, dia melaju ke babak selanjutnya" sahut Erza**

" **Syukurlah..."**

* * *

" **Hey Gray, kamu semakin dekat dengan Lu-chan, Apa kamu–"**

" **Ini tidak seperti yang kamu tau, kami hanya teman, kami dekat karena kami teman sejak Junior High School, Natsu"**

" **Aku tidak bilang kalau kalian punya hubungan khusus, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah kalian punya hubungan keluarga ? jadi aku kira kalian dekat karena itu, atau jangan – jangan kamu diam-diam menyukainya ?"**

" **Ti— Tidak"**

" **Tidak, tapi wajahmu memerah begitu"**

" **..."**

* * *

" **Kamu dan Juvia Punya hubungan apa ? sepertinya kalian dekat" tanya Gray**

" **Kami adalah saudara sepupu" jawab Lucy**

" **Benarkah ?"**

" **Tentu saja benar, memangnya Kenapa ? Mau minta Pin BBMnya ?"**

" **Tidak"**

" **Wajahmu merah, kamu demam ?"**

" **Ti-dak" Gray jadi salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Lucy**

* * *

" **Luce, kenapa kamu menghindariku ?" ucap Gray**

" **Itu hanya perasaanmu saja"**

" **Tidak Luce, kamu memang menghindariku sejak kita pulang dari Era"**

" **Itu bukan Urusanmu, Gray-san" ucap Lucy, kemudian meninggalkan Gray begitu saja**

* * *

 **Baiklah sekian Prolog dari saya, udah bisa ditebak ya ceritanya hehehe..., tapi tetap untuk kelanjutan fanfic ini tergantung Review dari Anda semua.**

 **Yang berminat , kritik dan saran. Review Please...**

 **Terima Kasih Telah membaca cerita ini. Jangan menjadi Silent Reader. Oke sampai ketemu lagi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semua kembali lagi bersama saya salah satu dari The Darknees Queens, My Name is Xavina_Hunter, Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf baru bisa updet karena kerjaan Author tambah padat dari hari ke hari.

Don't like don't read

Author : Xavina_Hunter

Tittle : Silent Felling

Cast : Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster, Levi Mc Garden, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Stratus, and The Others.

Pairing : [Main : GraLu], JerZa, NaLi, dan masih banyak lagi.

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail bukan punya saya tapi punya Penciptanya, saya Cuma minjam nama mereka saja.

Sumary : Aku lebih suka menjadi seorang yang biasa saja bagimu, daripada menjadi seseorang yang istimewa bagimu. Meski sakit menyukaimu diam-diam tapi aku merasa begini saja sudah cukup buatku.

* * *

 _Silent Felling_

Chapter 1

Pagi yang cerah di Fairy Tail Senior High School tepatnya di Kelas 11-A seorang siswi berambut blonde dengan tinggi rata rata dan berbadan kurus memasuki kelas tersebut.

"Always like that " ucap siswi itu sambil menghela nafas.

"Ya, selalu saja kita yang berangkat pertama, padahal ini sudah siang" ucap Gadis berambut merah muda yang bernama yang di panggil Sheryl.

"Tadi kamu sampa jam berapa, Sheryl ?" Tanya siswi itu.

"Jam setengah tujuh, kalau kamu Luce?"

"Sama, kamu sudah mengerjakan PR dari Happy-sensei belum?" tanya Lucy.

"Sudah, kamu mau pinjem?"

"Hehehe, kamu tau aja"

Sementara kedua gadis itu sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, masuklah seorang siswa berambut dark blue yang bisa dibilang cukup tampan ke dalam kelas mereka.

"Pagi Gray " sapa kedua gadis itu

"Pagi" balasnya dingin.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Lucy

"Paling dimarahi sepupunya lagi , apalagi yang membuat Gray menjadi seperti itu selain selesai diceramahi oleh Mira" ucap Sheryl.

"Masalah apalagi ya kira-kira" ucap Lucy, tiba-tiba seorang siswi berambut putih tulang dengan tag name MIRAJANE STRATUS masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Sudah berulang kali aku bilang jangan pernah mempermainkan perasaan seorang gadis lagi, GRAY dengarkan aku" ucap Mira

"Aku juga belulangkali bilang kalau aku tidak mempermainkan mereka Mira-nee, mereka saja yang kege'eran dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarku" ucap Gray

"Maka dari itu jangan memberi harapan palsu pada mereka"

"Terserah, kamu mau bilang apa". Setelah melalui perdebatan yang panjang akhirnya Gray pasrah apa saja yang dikatakan oleh Mirajane.

"Hahh" ucap Mira dan berlalu meninggalkan Gray di bangkunya. Tak lama kemudian para murid mulai berdatangan dan bel masuk pun berbunyi.

* * *

Skip Time

Bel istirahat berbunyi para siswa FTSHS ( Fairy Tail Senior High School ) keluar dari kelas mereka masing – masing. Beberapa saat kemudian Terdengar pengumuman dari Toa FTSHS.

 _Bagi nama yang dipangil segera menuju ke Aula di lantai 3_

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _Erza Scarlet_

 _Levi Mc Garden_

 _Lucy Heartfillia_

 _Wendy Marvel_

 _Sheria Brendy_

 _Gray Fullbuster_

 _..._

"Luce, nama kamu di pagil tuh.."

"eh iya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Sheryl" ucapa gadis berambut blone kepada gadis berambut merahmuda yang bernama Sheryl itu.

"ya, hati – hati di jalan"

"memangnya aku mau pergi jauh apa" Lucy membalikkan badannya dan..

BRRRUK...

"Gomen..."

"Daijoubu, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak memperhatikan jalan"

"Tuhkan, apa aku bilang mangkanya hati-hati belum 5 menit kamu sudah jatuh seperti ini, Luce"

"Gomen Sheryl..."

"Ayo cepat berdiri kamukan dipanggil ke Aula lantai 3"

"Oke" Lucy beridi tapi dia terjatuh lagi

"Akkhhh, sepertinya aku terkilir"

"Mau aku bantu Luce" ucap seorang cowok yang tadi ditabrak oleh Lucy.

"Boleh Gray kasihan dia harus ke lantai 3 tapi tidak bisa jalan" ucap Sheryl

"Kebetulan aku juga dipanggil ke lantai 3, Yosh.. ayo Luce".Gray menbantu Lucy berdiri dan memapahnya agar bisa berjalan.

"Semoga mereka akan baik baik saja" ucap Sheryl. Gray dan Lucy sampai di depan tangga gedung Pertemuan, mereka akan menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke lantai 3 tempat Pertemuan.

"Luce, apa kakimu masih sakit ?"

"Sedikit Gray". Gray tiba-tiba berjongkok di hadapan Lucy

"Naiklah ke punggungku, aku akan menggendong mu ke lantai 3"

Wajah Lucy memerah "tapi- "

"Naik saja, cepat kita sudah terlambat". Lucy segera naik ke punggung Gray dan mereka pun menuju ke lantai 3. Sesampinya di lantai 3 mereka disambut dengan tatapan dari siswa lain yang seolah mengatakan ' _ada apa dengan kalian'_. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan para siswa lain Gray langsung mendudukan Lucy di sebelah Erza.

"Arigatou.." ucap Lucy

"Sama-sama, baiklah aku pergi ke bagian anak laki-laki, nanti kalau kamu butuh bantuan lagi bilang saja kita kan sekelas", setelah mengatakan itu Gray pun pergi berkumpul dengan anak laki-laki yang lain.

"Lu.. Luce... Lucy"

"Erza, ada apa ?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu, dari tadi kamu melamun setelah Gray pergi"

"Benarkah..."

"Iya, sekarang wajahmu memerah" ucap Erza kemudian menyentuh dahi Lucy

"..."

"Kamu ini aneh Luce... wajahmu merah tadi badahmu tidak panas, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu ?"

"..."

"Atau jangan jangan kamu menyukai Gray"

"Sudahlah Erza sebaiknya kita memperhatiakan apa yang dikatakan para Sensei di depan sana", mereka pun mengakhiri perderdebatan kecil merekan dan mulai memperhatikan para Sensei yang memberikan pengarahan untuk para siswa - siswi yang tadi dipangil.

"Kalian kami panggil kesini karena kalian akan menjadi perwakilan untuk mengikuti seleksi alet yang akan mengikuti Grand Sport Festifal ke 9 yang akan di adakan di Kota Era. Seleksi akan dia adakan di sekolah ini 1 bulan lagi jadi persiapkan diri kalian dengan sebaik-baiknya. Untuk pembagian cabang olahraga yang akan kalian ikuti kalian bisa melihatnya di kertas yang telah di bagikan oleh Laxus-sensei, apa ada pertanyaan?" ucap kepala sekolah FTSHS Makrov-Sensei.

Erza mengacungkan tangannya "Sekolah mana saja yang akan mengikuti seleksi ini ?".

"Seluruh sekolah yang berada dalam wilayah Magnolia. Ada yang bertanya lagi ?" Jawab Makrov-sensei.

"..."

"Dan satu lagi jaga kondisi kalian dan jangan mempermalukan sekolah kita yang menjadi tuan rumah seleksi ini. Baiklah kalian boleh kembali beristirahat". Semua siswa-siswi yang ada di Aula itu mulai beranjak pergi keluar Aula. Gray menghampiri Lucy yang belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Perlu bantuan lagi Luce.."

"Arigatou Gray, tapi sepertinya kakiku sudah baik-baik saja". Lucy kemudian berdiri dari kursi yang dia duduki

"Akkkhh sakit" rintih Lucy

"Sepertinya aku harus mengendongmu lagi".

"Tidak, terimakasih"

"kamu ini keras kepala sekali" Gray tiba-tiba menggendong Lucy ala bridal Style

"Gr-Gray Turunkan aku, baiklah aku mau kamu gendong tapi tidak seperti ini"

"As your wish.." Gray menurunkan Lucy dan menbungkuk untuk menggendongnya.

"Terasa dunia milik berdua eh.." ucap Erza

"Apa yang kamu maksud Erza-san" ucap Gray

"Maksudku kalian itu dari tadi sama sekali tidak menggap ada orang lain di sekitar kalian dan apa kalian juga tidak sadar kalau di sini masih ada guru di sini"

Sontak muka Lucy dan Gray memerah mendengar ucapan Erza. "Gomen Erza, kami—"

"Sudahlah Lucy-senpai, kami juga mengerti bagaimana rasanya kasmaran" sahut Wendy, disertai anggukan dari Erza, Levi, Natsu dan Sheria.

"Kalian salah paham, kami tidak seperti yang kalian kira" ucap Lucy.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah ribut sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi" ujar Levi. Akhirnya mereka bertuju kembali ke kelas masing – masing dengan Lucy yang dipapah oleh Erza dan Levi.

* * *

Skip Time

Dua minggu kemudian di FTSHS ( Fairy Tail Senior High School ) diadakan seleksi bagi para siswa dari seluruh Magnolia yang telah memenuhi syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku untuk mengikuti GSF ( Grand Sport Festival ) se Fiore yang Akan dilaksanakan di kota Era.

"Lu-chan, Ganbate..."

"Levi-chan, bejuang"

"Er-chan, so Cool"

"Wendy-chan... kalahkan mereka"

"Sheria... ayo serang terus" kurang lebih begitulah Teriakan para siswa-siswi yang sedang menonton seleksi Tim Basket Putri antara Fairy Tail SHS melawan Sabertooth SHS yang terkenal dengan kekuatan tim Basketnya.

"Berikutnya Kuarter terakhir, kedudukan sementara 69-75, bagaimana kita mengejar ketertinggalan ini ?, Pelatih" ucap Levi

"Kalian tadi pasti sudah tau dari mereka berlima yang bisa bermain hanya 4 orang kan, seorang dari mereka tidak bisa bermain sama sekali dan saat kalian mendekati anak itu yang lain pasti mengerumuninya, yang harus kalian lakukan adalah mengincar anak itu agar konsentrasi mereka terpecah belah, MENGERTI" ucap Laxus-sensei

"YAAAA" ucap Tim basket Putri FTSHS

"ini Kuater terakhir kerahkan seluruh kekuatan kalian" ucap Erza

"Ya , Captaint".

Pertandingan berlangsung sulit kedua tim tidak ada yang mau mengalah, setelah melalui pertarubgan yang sebgit akhirnya tim Fairy Tail SHS berhasil menang dari Sabertooth SHS dengan skor 98 – 95. Para siswi sekelas Lucy dkk langsung menghambur ke pelukan Tim Basket perempuan Fairy Tail SHS.

"Kalian semua hebat" ucap Cana.

"Arigatou...". Mereka pun kembali ke kelas masing – masing.

* * *

At Lucy Class

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu ,Luce"

"Terima kasih, selamat juga untuk kamu juga ,Gray. Tapi menang seleksi belum tentu kami semua satu tim akan mewakili Mangnolia kan. Kalau kamu sudah pasti mewakili Magnolia kamu kan Atletik lari 100 meter, Gray"

"Jangan pesimis dulu Luce, bukankah peluang kalian lebih besar untuk mewakili magnolia dari pada sekolah lain"

"Iya juga kau benar Gray. Bagaimana dengan Hibiki apa dia juga menang?"

"Tentu saja, dia yang paling hebat di FTSHS untuk Tenis meja".

"Kamu benar juga aku sampai lupa".

"Hahaha" mereka pun tertawa bersama. Seluruh kelas menoleh ke Gray dan Lucy dengan tatapan yang mengatakan _'kalian kerasukan setan mana'._

"Just Kidding Bro and Sis" ucap Gralu.

* * *

TBC

Apa masih kependekan ?

Udah terasa berdebar debar belum ?

Thanks to : synstropezia, anna hiruka.

Sekian dari Xavina, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan , silahkan isiskan pendapat anda di kotak Review. Sekian dari saya.

Review Please... :) :) :D


End file.
